Wind Beneath My Wings
by scarlett2112
Summary: THIS IS MY TELLING OF JAYBUNZY0's PROMPT FOR THE ANNUAL DELENA A2A EXCHANGE ON LJ: Elena Gilbert is Damon Salvatore's Christmas angel... at least that's what Bonnie Bennett says. While Elena helps Damon rediscover his Christmas spirit she learns he could be her chance of finding her way back to Earth. After all she isn't dead... she's in a coma. #DelenaFandomAwards


_**I really hope you like this Jenn.**_

* * *

"Traumatic amputation of both lower legs in a motorcycle crash. He was rear ended and thrown several feet," the EMT tells the doctor. Holding the IV bags over Damon's head, they quickly move him into an ED room. Having seen a lot as an emergency room physician, Meredith still feels her stomach turn a little when she sees the mangled remains of his legs. Fortunately both are below the knee and with time, he'll be able to be fit with prosthetics to enable his ability to walk again.

"Loss of consciousness?" Meredith asks, looking at his pupils with her penlight. He tries to squeeze his eyes shut but he can't. Although he thinks he hears his name, he can't quite get the words out. He hears shouting and the rush of footsteps on the linoleum floor. Someone shouts to type and screen and x ray and then for an orthopedic and a vascular consult. The next thing Damon feels is tube going down his throat and someone telling him that he's going to surgery.

Although unconscious and unable to feel any pain, Damon is struck by the girl standing beside him. She's beautiful with hypnotic doe eyes. He feels her stroking his forehead, brushing the hair off of it.

 _"Damon, my name is Elena. I promise you that you're going to be okay. You were in a bad motorcycle accident," she adds, a sad smile on her face. "You're in surgery right now but I'm here, Damon, I promise that I won't leave you." Taking his hand, she strokes it with the soft skin of her fingers. Trying again to open his eyes, he gasps when he sees that she's dressed in green and red with a little Santa hat on her head, her long chestnut hair streaming over her shoulders. It strikes him as nuts because it's nowhere near close to Christmas yet. For reasons he can't begin to comprehend, her presence brings him comfort, a sense of peace settling in and flowing through him with each beat of his heart. Clutching his hand safely between hers, Damon feels crackles and sparks and something he doesn't quite recognize washes over him. Although he feels no pain, he can hear the whirring of a saw. Fear envelopes him unlike anything he's ever felt before, his heart rate skyrocketing but then he hears her sweet voice whispering in his ear that everything will be alright. And when he looks at her again, he can see the truth reflected in her eyes. Just as he's about to drift off into a drug induced sleep when the anesthesiologist injects something into his IV line, he clutches her hand tightly, dropping off completely when she squeezes his hand and presses a wispy kiss to his forehead._

With the tube in his throat, Damon struggles to wake up. All he hears is rhythmic pulsating sounds, of what he doesn't know. His legs hurt and he tries to bring his right foot up to rub the Charlie horse but his body isn't cooperating with him. When he starts thrashing around, trying to reach his foot, he hears a man's voice, a tug at his arm and then nothing as he succumbs to the darkness.

The next day, they wean him off of the ventilator. When he finally opens his eyes, there are a couple of people hovering over him. He looks all around, deflating inside when she's not one of them.

"Damon, I'm Dr. Fell. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I was on my bike.. I don't remember anymore," he tells her, grimacing when he feels his legs cramping up.

"Are you in pain?"

"My legs," he whispers, his throat parched and dry.

"I can get you something for pain, Damon. I'm your nurse tonight, my name is Bonnie," she tells him, joining the conversation. "Breathe deeply," she asks, pressing her stethoscope to his chest. With Dr. Fell's help, Bonnie assesses the breath sounds posteriorly as well. He watches intently as the Dr. does the same thing. When they finish rolling him, he drops his eyes to the foot of the bed and in the space of a millisecond, his heart monitor is displaying sinus tachycardia, heart rate in the 180's.

"Where are my feet?" he asks, fear filling his eyes. Struggling to try to get up, his breath leaves his lungs as his hearts pounds painfully in his throat. With his bodies fight or flight response overwhelming him, all he wants to do is run away, far, far away.

"Damon, calm down or we'll have to sedate you," the woman doctor says, urging him to lay back down.

"Where is the rest of me?" he screams, his heart still pounding wildly inside of his chest. He's almost at the point of hyperventilating when the Dr. tells Bonnie to get him a milligram of Ativan IV.

"I'm sorry, Damon. You lost your legs in the accident."

In shock and rendered speechless, Damon just stares at the doctor for a moment before starting to thrash around again. Soon Bonnie comes back into his room, this time brandishing a syringe. "No, no, don't," he begs, tears beginning to fill his eyes as she screws the syringe onto the luer lock and pushes on the plunger. In mere moments, Damon eyes drop closed as he wafts into a drug induced slumber.

* * *

 _"You're here," Damon says, sighing with relief._

 _"I'll always be here for you. I know you're angry and upset and sad but, Damon, you still have so much to offer. You'll get new legs and you'll learn to walk all over again."_

 _"You damn right I'm scared and angry. The guy that hit me came out of the accident completely unscathed and I lose both my legs! Mountain climbing was my favorite thing to do in the world and now that's done, everything is just done."_

 _"Please don't give up, Damon, because if you do, I will too. I need you just as much... we need each other," she says, her voice trailing off as she once again vanishes into the thin air._

Waking up with a start, he pushes himself to sit up in bed, his chest heaving as he struggles to catch his breath. As hard as he's looked, he has never seen the girl except in his dreams. Whenever the physical therapy aides have taken him out of the room, he's looked at every face that passes him in the hall, even going so far as to peak into some of the patient rooms and yet she's nowhere to be found. Deeply depressed, Damon just nods his head when arrangements are made to send him to a rehab facility.

Having befriended Damon, Bonnie often takes time during her work day to pop in and check on him. Even when she's not working the wing his room is on, she makes the effort. She's also mentioned seeing a counselor, given that his life was completely changed in the blink of an eye as they say. Sometimes when she has a day off, she'll bring him food from McDonald's or some Chinese cuisine since hospital food isn't the most appealing. Still, it breaks her heart as she watches him slip deeper and deeper into despair. Walking into his room, she sees him sitting in front of the window which faces the commons. It's where many of the staff go for break or to eat during the warm weather months. He's staring intently, looking at the different people that are coming on going.

"I can't find her."

"Who?"

"The brown haired girl. I know it sounds crazy but she was with me in surgery. I could see her and feel her just as I can see and feel you," he says in frustration.

"What's her name?"

"She said her name was Elena. She stayed with me and told me that I would be okay. I've looked all over for her and yet, I can't find her."

"Damon, this is a rather small hospital. I can tell you that no one with the name Elena works here. I don't believe there are any patients with that first name either."

"I guess I imagined her," he sighs. Spinning his chair around, he goes over to the bed. Pressing the call button, Bonnie waits for the male aide to come in and help her transfer him back to bed. When he's settled, Bonnie takes his hand in hers. Raising his eyes, he looks up, his own meeting hers.

"I know this probably sounds crazy to you but maybe this Elena is your guardian angel.. Have you ever considered that?"

"I don't believe in that stuff, Bonnie.

"I'm going to run across the street to get us something to drink. I'll be back in a few minutes, she says, patting his hand before walking out of the door. Shaking his head, he rolls over, his back to the door.

* * *

Seeing him spiral even further, Bonnie is determined to get through to her friend. With her fiancé's help, she brings him a plate of homemade lasagna and garlic bread. Although he eats it and thanks her, he's in no mood for anything else. After cleaning off his over the bed table, she pulls a deck of cards out of her bag. "Damon, I brought these," she says, holding them up for him to see. "Do you want to play a couple of hands of Poker?" Bonnie asks, pulling a chair next to his bedside.

Turning away, he shakes his head no. He knows she means well but all he wants is to be alone.

"Damon, I can't imagine what it must feel like to have your life turned upside down like this but you have to trust that you'll walk again. Surely you've seen pictures of some of the soldiers from Iraq and Afghanistan who've had their legs and arms blown off by IED's. They even make prosthetic legs that can be used for running. Damon, the only thing holding you back is you." Hearing her words only makes him angrier and in the blink of an eye, he starts thrashing his arms, sending all the cards flying haphazardly onto the tile floor.

Since she's here as a private citizen today and not as a nurse, she lets him have it with both barrels, telling him in not so many words to stop feeling sorry for himself. Not getting any more of a reaction out of him, she picks up the cards and leaves his room. It's the last time she sees him because the next time she comes to work, Damon is gone, having been transferred to the rehab facility.

* * *

Since they won't let him wallow in self pity, he does his exercises for the day before wheeling himself back to his room. As he rolls down the hall, he happens to look in one of the open rooms. Keeping his hands on the wheels, he pushes past it but realizing there's something familiar about the girl, he rolls backwards. Looking up and down the hall, he doesn't see anyone so he wheels himself into the room. It's then that he gets the shock of his life when he realizes it's his angel, the one that's kept him sane over the last few months. With his heart slamming so hard that it nearly takes his breath away, Damon takes her hand in his, gently stroking her soft skin. Although the resemblance is uncanny, he doesn't know for sure that she's indeed his angel so he tells her who he is. And for the first time in many months, a sense of true happiness begins to pervade his senses. Seeing her ID band on her wrist, he reads her name.

"Elena Gilbert," he says to himself, his eyes drifting from the ID bracelet to her beautiful face. Her skin is smooth and pale except for the dressing that she has on her throat. His eyes drift from her neck to her face and when he lightly pinches her skin, there's no response so he surmises that maybe she's trapped inside her mind, held captive by coma. Figuring the dressing on her throat was likely a tracheostomy, Damon eyes drift upward where he sees a suction set up on the wall. Having had one used on him, he knows what they are. Curious as to how long she's been here, he glances at the bracelet again, the admit date is the same day of his accident.

"Damon, what are you doing in here?" Brady asks, looking over a chart that's sitting on top of the chest of drawers at her bedside.

"I saw her all by herself. I know it sounds crazy but I know her."

"She's been here a long time, Damon. I can't tell you anything specific due to HIPPA laws but I will tell you that no one comes to visit. I don't think anyone would mind if you spend time with her."

"Does she wake up?"

When Brady shakes his head back and forth, Damon is certain now that she's in a coma. Yet he knows she can breathe on her own because she's not hooked up to a ventilator or any oxygen. His heart fills his throat when it dawns on him that it's more than a real possibility that she may never wake up. In actuality, he doesn't really know her and yet it feels like he does.

"You're sure it won't be a problem if I visit her?"

"I'm sure, Damon. If you need help back to your room, just ring her call light okay?"

"Thanks Brady," Damon adds as he leaves the room. Not taking his eyes from hers, he raises her hand to his lips, dropping a kiss to it. Carefully placing it back at her side, he takes a deep breath. "I hope you can hear me the way I heard you, Elena. I promise you that I'll come back." Staring at her for a few more minutes, he blows out a breath of air and then wheels himself out of the room and down the hall, not stopping until he reaches his own room. Opening his laptop, he goes to a search engine and types her name in. Placing his hand on his chin, he reads what's available to him. Elena Gilbert, aged 22, the only survivor of a car wreck. Her parents and brother perished in the accident when their car hydroplaned and crashed through a barricade and into the water beneath the Wickery Bridge. By an amazing coincidence, it's the same stretch of road that he was on when the car hit him, irrevocably changing his life.

* * *

Having no legs, Damon's arms are now the size of Popeye's. Thick and muscular, he's strong and with the help of a slide board, he can get himself into bed. Running his fingers over the stumps, the incisions are well healed but still pink. He's going to be fitted with stump socks and hopefully then he'll be measured for his prosthetic legs. He'll stay here till he learns how to walk again. Although his work friends visit from time to time, Damon hates the way they look at him with such pity in their eyes. It angers him. The only time he feels normal is when he's with her. Looking out of the window, the moon is bright and shining in through the sheer curtain. Rolling over, he buries his face in the pillow and closes his eyes, sleep coming quickly.

 _"I love it here, Damon. Thanks for showing me this place."_

 _"Thank you for pushing me. I'm sorry to be a burden on you, Elena."_

 _"Stop it. You're not a burden. I love you," she says, leaning over to drop a kiss to his lips. Storybook Island is all decked out for the holidays. Each exhibit lit up with a strings and strings of twinkling lights. When they reach the Wizard of Oz display, Elena runs over to figures of Dorothy, Scarecrow, the cowardly lion and the tin man. Hugging the lion, she poses, her smile beaming as Damon snaps her picture. From there they move on to Cinderella's carriage. Jumping inside, she puts her foot up on the step letting Damon take more pictures. Even though he's in his wheelchair, he can't help but be giddy himself. Once they finish walking through the park, Elena pushes him to their car. Using the slide board, he gets into the passenger seat and pulls the door shut. Folding up his chair, Elena snags a burly young man to lift it into the back end of her vehicle. After thanking him, she crawls into the driver's seat and they go back to her house for hot chocolate and cookies._

Awakening in a cold sweat, Damon looks outside, the moon now covered with clouds. Sitting himself upright, he reaches for his water glass, taking a big pull. He doesn't understand their psychic connection but he lives for it. It's the only thing that makes sense in his life. She has to wake up, she just has to, he thinks to himself. Glancing at the clock, he sees it's only two A.M. Taking one more sip of water, he sets it aside then lays back down. Staring at the ceiling for a long time, his eyes finally drift closed just as the first flakes of snow begin to fall.

* * *

Feeling him take her hand again, Elena struggles to open her eyes. She feels him close and yet it's like he's so far away too. She can't quite reach him no matter how hard she tries. When he leaves, her mind drifts back to the night that all of this started. Having no sense of time, Elena thinks she smells pine but she's not certain. Having not heard her parents voices at all, she thinks maybe they died when their car launched over the bridge. Hearing his sweet voice talk to her is the highlight of her day. She hears and in her head she can see him but she just can't summon the strength to open her eyes or even squeeze his hand. Every time he visits, she hears him plead with her for some kind of a response. Feeling tears begin to well up, she can't even lift an arm to wipe them away. It's then that she feels his thumbs, gently touching her face.

" _Don't cry, Elena. I know you're still in there. I don't care how long it takes, I'm here for the long run, that is... if you'll have me when you really see what's left of me. I used to love to climb mountains, Elena. You can't imagine the sense of accomplishment when you're standing atop a plateau after scaling El Capitan or Half Dome. Yosemite is one of my favorite places. I'll take you there someday but you have to wake up first okay?" Damon tells her, his voice soft and soothing. Lastly she feels Damon lift her hand, cradling it between his own. And when she feels the touch of his lips on her skin, her body ignites with a heat so intense, her body feels like it's on fire._

Wanting nothing more than to scream that she's here, Elena's tears begin to trail down her cheeks when he says goodbye.

* * *

"Brady, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Damon, shoot."

"I know it's inconvenient and I don't want to impose on you but I'd like to get some things so maybe I could decorate her room a little bit. You know, maybe a little tree and some lights. Maybe I could get her a CD player and some Christmas CD's. Would that be possible?"

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Damon. I would love to take you shopping. I'll go make arrangements to use the van. Why don't you get your coat and I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Thanks, Brady. This means a lot to me."

"It's my pleasure," he says. With a nod of his head, he hurries down the hall, making a right turn down another hall that leads to administration. Pushing as fast as his arms will allow, he turns into Elena's room for a moment. Since she's comatose, the nurses have to turn and change her so she doesn't get any bed sores. She has a tube in her stomach to give her nutrition five times a day. None of that matters to him. He's never been one to have much faith in Christmas or in Santa Claus but if there is such a thing, he raises his eyes. Staring at the ceiling, he asks whomever may be up there to help her to wake up, that's all he wants.

Taking her hand, he cradles it between his for a moment. "It's me and I need you to know that I'm here and I'm not giving up on you either. I'll be back a little later," he tells her with as much sincerity as he can muster. After dropping a kiss to the top of her hand, he gently places it back on the bed. Smiling tightly, he backs himself out of the room. Wheeling himself quickly to his own, he grabs his jacket and then wheels himself to the lobby to meet Brady. Once they arrive, Damon is surprised at how much all the holiday fare brightens his demeanor. With Brady pushing him, they go from store to store, stopping only at the Starbucks to get a Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino. By the time they're done, Damon has purchased a few CD's, Tran-Siberian Orchestra, Manheim Steamroller and one with a variety of artists including Judy Garland singing, 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'. He also buys a couple of Christmas DVD's, 'It's a Wonderful Life', the original version of 'Miracle on 34th Street' with Maureen O'Hara and Natalie Wood and 'My Favorite Wife' with Cary Grant and Irene Dunne. It's a hoot and Damon loves that movie. Not yet done, he also buys a soft fleecy holiday throw and a night gown for the nurses to put on her. They buy multicolored lights that twinkle and a Santa Claus to set at her bedside. Lastly they go into the florist shop to purchase a live Christmas tree. The clerk is kind enough to put some miniature ornaments and lights on it. Damon can't wait to get back to the rehab facility to transform her room.

"Damon, I can't tell you that Elena will wake up but somehow I know, I feel it, that she's going to love this. Somehow she'll know," Brady says, giving Damon's shoulder a squeeze.

"Thank you for helping me. I don't suppose you'll help me with the room decorations?"

"I think maybe I will," he laughs, pushing the wheelchair while Damon holds the tree. Brady already had to make one trip out to the van to deposit some of their other packages. Once Damon is safely in the van, Brady hops behind the wheel and drives them back to the facility. Hanging some of the bag on the wheelchair handles, Brady pushes Damon to Elena's room then heads back to get the rest of the things they bought. The first thing he does is clean off her bedside stand and then he takes the tree from his lap and sets it up. Twisting in his chair, he pulls some of the bag off of the handle and then takes the wreath and hangs it at the foot of her bed. Wheeling himself to the other side of her bed, he takes the Santa Claus and sets it up. Pushing the button, he chuckles when it says, "Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas."

"Now that's a sound I like to hear," Brady interrupts, walking into the room with a huge smile on his own face. With the CD player under one arm, he sets the other packages in the recliner and then walks around to Damon's side of the bed to set it down. Although tricky, he stoops over and finds an open outlet so he can plug it in. Damon opens one of the CD's and Brady puts it in and presses play. Then he takes the Christmas lights and tacks them up around Elena's window. Pulling the package of ribbon out, he strings some ornaments and hangs them from the blinds. Since there isn't another outlet, he tells Damon he's going to run to the maintenance department to see if they can help them out. Elena has been in this place for many months and is loved by all, given her circumstances. When Brady is out of the room, Damon leans in as far as he can without toppling onto the floor.

"Hi Elena. Do you like the music? I thought maybe you would. The mall was bustling with happy people and Christmas music was playing over the PA system. I hope that someday you and I can walk through the mall this time of year. The holidays were never a big deal at the orphanage. Sure people donated gifts and things but there was nothing special about it. In all honesty, this is the first time, I felt what I assume is the Christmas spirit. I know it's your influence, I know it is. Please wake up, Elena. That's all I want," he adds, dropping a kiss to her cheek, leaning back when he hears footsteps approaching. By the time the two men are done, Elena's room has been transformed into an indoor winter wonderland. Proud of his work, Damon shakes Brady's hand, again thanking him for his assistance. Tired after a long day, he squeezes her hand once more, tells her goodnight and then wheels himself back to his room to go to sleep.

* * *

Staring at his stumps, Damon can't help but think how insignificant they are now. Yes, he lost a lot but when he thinks of how much time Elena lost, it just seems so small in the grand scheme of things. At least they make prosthetics so he will be able to walk again. But medical science has no prosthetics to heal a brain. Sighing, he slips into his boxer shorts and a muscle shirt and crawls into his bed. Although he tries to read a little bit, he just can't concentrate so he reaches up, turns the light out and rolls onto his belly and closes his eyes, letting beautiful dreams of her fill his head.

 _Wanting nothing more than to feel her skin against his, Damon pulls on her shirttails, sending buttons bouncing off of the hard wood floor. A smug grin forms on his face when he sees the sinfully sexy look on hers. Wasting no time, she unbuttons his shorts and pushes them off of his stumps. When he drops his eyes, she lifts his chin with her hand. "I love you for what's right here," she says, lightly touching first his heart and then his temple. Nodding, he captures her lips in a smoldering kiss, dipping his tongue into the hot cavern to wrangle with her tongue._

 _Pulling her to him, Damon lays her down and spreads her legs. With that panty melting smirk on his face, he lowers his mouth to her core. Using his teeth and tongue and fingers, she is soon a writhing mess. Pushing his middle finger inside, Damon uses his tongue to work her clit, licking and nipping and sucking it till she erupts in a world of brilliant colors and searing heat. As soon as she regains her senses, she spreads her legs, inviting him to take his place between them. The sight of her surrendering herself to the throes of passion is as beautiful to him as a Botticelli painting._

 _"I want you, Damon."_

 _Taking himself in hand, he rubs the head up and down her wet and tender flesh. When he does, she bucks her hips up, urging him to push forward. Wanting her just as desperately, Damon pushes forward, joining their bodies in rapture._

 _"Oh God," she moans, feeling every glorious inch as Damon drives inside, stretching her deliciously. She can hardly see straight when she realizes just how deep he is. Emboldened by the effect he's having on her, Damon pulls out and then surges back in, the feeling of being connected to her overpowers all rational thought. Picking up the pace, pressing deeper, harder and faster, he's entranced by the way she raises her hips to meet each of his forward strokes._

 _Feeling her run her hands over the sinuous musculature of his firm chest and muscular arms, Damon shivers everywhere that her fingertips touch, a trail of fire igniting with along his nerve pathways. Hearing her moans and whimpers, Damon continues his punishing pace. Loving the feeling of being connected so intimately with her, Damon grunts her name as if in prayer. Chill bumps erupt when he feels her dig her nails into the curve of his ass pulling him in even deeper._

 _"You feel so damn good," Damon pants, working hard not only for her pleasure but for his own too. Without missing a stroke, he flips them, letting her take control. Using his hands to find purchase on her hips, he helps her to slide along the long hard length of him over and over again. When she throws her head back her breasts lurch forward. Damon wraps his lips around one nipple, suckling and nipping gently, first on one side and then the other. Using his hand, he starts to vigorously massage her at the apex of her thighs. In the next second, she screams, Damon watches as she skyrockets into an intense orgasm. Damon can't get over how good it feels when her inner walls wrap around and squeeze him firmly, the rhythmic waves nearly taking him over the edge along with her. With her body still shuddering, Damon slams into her one more time, his own climax so intense, his heart starts to gallop against his ribcage. Collapsing onto her chest, Elena holds him close to her heart. Wrapping his arms around her, he holds her impossibly closer because he never wants this to end._

His eyes widen, his dream ending when his alarm clock starts blaring loudly. Raking his fingers through his damp hair, Damon pushes the button off. Sitting upright, he drops his chin to his chest for a few minutes. His heart is still pounding at the intensity of that dream. When he drops his eyes to his stumps, feelings that are foreign begin to gnaw at his insides. What if instead of acceptance, she's repulsed by what's left of him? Exhaling sharply, he feels a hint of moisture in his eyes. Having never been one to cry, he struggles to regain his composure. Knowing there's nothing he can do about any of it right now, he lays back down, his mind whirring with contradictory emotions. Rolling over, he pulls the covers over his sweat slicked skin. Somewhere deep down, Damon hopes that one day he can make that dream come true for both of them.

* * *

The next few days pass by uneventfully aside from Damon's legs being measured for his prosthetic legs. Since they're state of the art, it'll take a little time for them to arrive. Once they do, Brady warns him that they'll start working intensively to get Damon on his feet again, well his fake feet. There are times when self pity threatens to overwhelm him. As much as he hates to admit it, he has lashed out at the very people who are trying to help him learn to cope with his new reality. When he feels the weight of everything about to crush him, he wheels himself to her room. Just being near her and being able to touch her instills an incredible sense of peace and calm in his body.

Staring intently at his computer, he doesn't notice when someone walks into his room. When he hears his name, he whips his head to the doorway, an actual smile forming on his face when he sees Bonnie. "What are you doing here?"

"Enzo had to pick up some parts for a car he's working on. I asked him to drop me off so I could say hi."

"I'm glad he did. I'm sorry for the way I behaved the last time I saw you, Bonnie. You've gone out of your way to be a friend. I hope you can forgive me?"

"Do you think I'd be here if I couldn't?" she smiles, leaning over to give him a hug. "So, Damon Salvatore you look good. How are you really?" she stresses, tilting her head just slightly. Seeing him now, she notices that he's growing to accept his new life. His shoulders aren't slumped and his eyes aren't swimming in despair. It's almost as if the weight has lifted from his shoulders.

"I got fitted for my new legs. I'm doing okay... Bonnie, do you remember that girl I told you about?"

She stares at him intently for a few moments then asks, "The one that you said was in surgery with you?"

"That's her. I know it's insane and completely out of this world unexplainable but she's here, right here in this facility."

"What?"

"Do you want to meet her?"

"Of course, I want to meet her," she adds, gesturing for Damon to lead the way.

Nodding, he wheels himself down the hall towards Elena's room. Taking a breath, Damon pushes himself into the room, leading Bonnie to her bedside. Bonnie looks around, feeling the merriment of the room despite the state the young woman is in. Instrumental Christmas music is playing on the CD player. The lights are twinkling and when she sees the blinds with ornaments hanging from them, she thinks it's a wonderful idea for the patient rooms at her hospital. When she hears Damon's voice, she steps up to the bedside too.

Picking up Elena's hand, he presses a kiss to the pad of her thumb like he always does. Looking up at Bonnie for a moment, he then turns back to Elena. "Elena, I brought someone to meet you. This is my friend Bonnie. She took care of me when I first got hurt. Giving her petite hand a squeeze, he raises his eyes to Bonnie's. "Bonnie this is Elena, my guardian angel."

With her eyes filling with tears, Bonnie takes the young woman's hand in her own. "Hello Elena. It's so nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of Damon. You've given him hope and because of that, he's tolerable now," Bonnie laughs, giving Damon a wink. "Whoever decorated your room did a wonderful job. It's beautiful," she adds, before starting to sing "Silver Bells" along with Bob Hope's voice on the CD player.

"I didn't know you could sing?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me," she teases, gently positioning Elena's hand at her side. Glancing at her watch, she smiles tightly at Damon. "I have to go. Enzo will be waiting. Walk me outside?"

"I can't walk but I'll roll outside with you," he adds, although the topic is serious, she hears the mirth in his voice. Nodding, she leans over to press a kiss to the young woman's forehead. "Thank you again, Elena. I want to get to know you better so I'll be back. Merry Christmas my new friend." With a smile on both their faces, Damon wheels himself out of the room and down the hall, saying goodbye to Bonnie when they reach the rotating door. Bending over, she gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Damon."

"Merry Christmas, Bonnie," he says echoing the sentiment. He sits still, watching her retreat till she disappears out of his field of vision. Having enjoyed the visit with her, he goes back to his room. With a little help from one of the orderlies, he wraps the presents he bought for Elena, he sets them on top of his bedside chest of drawers. He'll take them to her room tomorrow when it's Christmas eve. Clicking to youtube, Damon finds the old version of 'A Christmas Carol' and settles back in his chair to watch it, his eyes dropping closed before the final credits play.

* * *

Even though it's Christmas Eve, Brady runs Damon through a gamut of exercises. Using his arms, he does pull ups, push ups, arm curls and by the time Brady finishes with him, his arms ache and burn and yet a part of him loves it because it's proof that he still has them. Brady keeps telling him he's fortunate that he still has his knees. Never did he imagine he'd feel this way but a part of him is dreading the arrival of his legs. Even though he wouldn't be leaving the place immediately, eventually he'll have to go and that means leaving _her_.

After going to the mess hall for supper where they're treated to Oyster Stew and homemade bread along with a few other things for those like him who don't like oysters, Damon goes back to his room. Picking the presents he got her up, he puts them on his lap then wheels himself towards Elena's room. He sets the boxes under the tree. One is a tiny diamond encrusted key, another is Christmas ornament with 2016 written on it and another is DVD's of some of his favorite Disney movies as child. He found them online at Ebay and Amazon.

Turning off the CD player, he puts, "It's a Wonderful Life" into the DVD player. Brady was kind enough to sneak a bottle of Seagram's cooler in for him for Christmas along with some chocolate covered strawberries. Brady has been a good friend to him too since he's been here. Growing up in an orphanage, he was never really close to anyone. He's been very lucky financially, having developed an app that took off, earning him a lot of money in a short time. As such, he doesn't have to worry about finding a place to live or anything else once he gets out of the hospital. Until he's adept with his new legs, he may have to have some ramps built at his home for wheelchair access.

When the movie starts, he parks himself next to her bedside, opens his bottle and takes a long pull. Setting it between his thighs, he picks up her hand and settles back to watch the movie. He's actually never watched it himself but Brady talked him into it, saying it's the best Christmas movie ever. By the time Clarence drops into the icy cold water to save George, Damon is completely enthralled with it, even feeling his heart tug when George opens "Tom Sawyer" to read the inscription that Clarence left for him. "Dear George, remember that no man is a failure who has friends. Thanks for the wings, Love Clarence." Laughing at himself for getting so emotional over an old movie, Damon wheels himself over to put something else on. This time, he puts the 1938 version of "A Christmas Carol" in the player and wheels back to Elena's side, again taking her hand in his. Pressing a kiss to it, he drinks the rest of his cooler, pops a strawberry in his mouth and starts to watch it.

Feeling his eyes growing heavy, he lays his head down on the mattress. Without letting go of her hand, he tucks it close pressing another kiss to the base of her thumb. "Merry Christmas, Elena," he mumbles just before drifting off, "A Merry Christmas to us all my dears, God Bless us Everyone" is the last thing he hears before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Feeling something in his hair, Damon raises his hand to brush it away and then turns his head the other way. When it happens again, half asleep, he swats at it a second time. Not letting up, a frustrated Damon finally raises his head to find out who or what is pulling his hair. Turning his head from side to side, he pushes himself upright. The only lights are the Christmas lights that cast a dim glow to the room. Sighing, he's about to turn off the TV to go to his room when he thinks he hears his name. The voice, barely audible and raspy. His heart starts slamming like a runaway locomotive inside of his chest, crashing against his ribs so hard that it literally pulls the air from his lungs. Ever so slowly, he turns his head, his mouth dropping agape when he sees Elena's eyes open and boring into his.

"Damon?" Something that looks like confusion registers on her face but it's soon replaced by something else. "You're really here," she asks incredulously. Raising her hand, she runs her fingertips along the curve of his jaw, blazing a trail of fire with them. He can only stare in awe at the miracle before him, his mouth opening and closing several times before any sound comes out.

"Elena," he adds, swallowing thickly. "I.. I can't believe it. I need to call the nurse," he blurts out, reaching for her nurse call button. Just as he puts his finger on, she puts her hand on his.

"I knew you'd find me."

"You know me?"

"Yes," she answers and it's as if he had asked her if the sky is blue.

"I don't understand how it's possible for us to know each other?" Damon asks, his mouth still hanging open in shock. Still stunned, he pinches himself to see if this is indeed real.

With a small smile now on her face, she says in her soft voice, "For those who believe no explanation is necessary. For those who don't, no explanation is possible."

Stunned by the profundity of her words, Damon links their fingers and holds on tight. With their eyes fixed, Damon leans forward to steal a kiss, pulling back when the nurse hurries into the room. Seeing Elena awake and Damon's huge smile, she shakes her head back and forth, her mouth hanging open in shock. Grabbing her stethoscope from around her neck, she listens to Elena's lungs and her belly.

"Elena, I.. I can't believe that you're awake! Do you know where you are?"

"I know that I'm in a hospital and it must be Christmas time if I'm to go by the décor in my room."

"I know you must have a million questions and that you're likely thirsty but you've been fed through the PEG tube in your belly for the last year. One of the speech therapists will have to do a swallowing study before we can let you eat or drink."

"I understand. You're Caroline aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm Caroline. I've been taking care of you for the last year. I just can't believe it. it's truly a miracle. I have to call the doctor," she burbles, then runs out of the room, much to Damon and Elena's amusement.

"Merry Christmas, Damon," Elena says, squeezing his hands.

"Merry Christmas, Elena," Damon repeats, his voice absolutely giddy. Using all of his strength, he somehow lifts himself onto the bed. He drops his eyes for a moment when he sees once again what's left of his legs. With her index and middle finger, she raises his chin and joins their lips in a long slow and deep kiss. When she pulls away, she touches one of his stumps and then the other.

"You're so much more than your legs, Damon. Don't let this hold you back."

"With you at my side, nothing will hold me back ever again." Shifting his position so he's sitting beside her at the head of the bed, he wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his side. Cupping her cheek with his right hand, he stares into her eyes, slowly leaning in to take her mouth once more. Suddenly, inexplicably, they hear a bell ring. Unable to explain the phenomenon, Damon whispers, "This is the best Christmas ever," then pulls her close, vowing to never let her go.

* * *

A short time later:

"That's it," Elena whispers, holding her breath as Damon struggles to get to his feet. Once he's standing, their eyes meet and in them, she can see that he's both frightened and determined. When she nods her head, he grits his teeth and with Brady by his side, holding onto the gait belt, Damon takes his first steps using his new legs. Even though he almost stumbles, he doesn't stop till he reaches her. Wrapping her in his arms, he buries his face in her neck. "I did it," he blurts out, happy tears filling his eyes. Running her hands up and down his back, her own tears clouding her vision, she affirms, "You did it." And with her by his side, Damon knows there's nothing that can hold them back.

* * *

 _ **Biting nails, anxious for your thoughts, Jenn.**_

 _ **Huge thank you to Eva. Couldn't do this without her. She is amazing and brilliant and insightful and..**_

 _ **Title: Roger Whittaker was the first person to record this song. The most famous version is Bette Midler's.**_

 ** _PEG Tube: Percutaneous Endoscopic gastrostomy tube. It's a flexible feeding tube that is placed through the abdominal wall and into the stomach. It allows nutrition, fluids and medications to be put directly into the stomach, bypassing the mouth and esophagus._**

 _ **I have four other stories in progress: 'I Can't Escape Myself' about Damon's battle with mental illness. 2 Christmas stories, 'Run for the Roses' and 'Same Old Lang Syne' and lastly, 'Through the Fire and Flames'. It stars Delena as smokejumpers.**_

 _ **Please click the little review button. Eva and I appreciate them so much.**_

 _ **Have a lovely weekend and thank you all again for reading.**_


End file.
